1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate structure.
2. Description of Related Art
In the field of touch panels and display panels, a wide range of substrates is often designed to carry various elements. After the substrates are assembled to form relevant actual products, it is often possible for the actual products to receive serious damage from being hit on the edges. For example, a fall of the product may result in a strike upon the edge. Since the edge of the substrate has a small area to accept the force, a small impact can still cause a great stress, and therefore it is easy to create a crack after such a strike. In long term, the crack may become larger and bring some problems in the practical operation of the relevant products.